Drabbles
by misspiruleta
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles SiriusxRemus.


QUIERO SER TU PERRO

Seguramente Remus no vaya al infierno. Podrá alegar en su defensa que él se negó en un principio. De verdad que sí. Se negó rotundamente y dijo algo así como "Ni lo sueñes, Black". Lo dijo a pesar de que media hora después Sirius lo hubiera conseguido. Pero Remus pondrá ojos de cordero degollado y Dios tendrá clemencia. Obviamente su mirada de _mírame, soy un chucho apaleado_ da mucho menos resultado con él que con el creador de dicha arma de chantaje emocional, pero bueno...Siempre se ha dicho que Dios es sumamente misericordioso y él, a pesar de ser licántropo, no va a ser la excepción de la compasión de éste, naturalmente. "Su excelencia" dirá Remus, porque no sabrá cómo hablarle a Dios, "he de recordarle que yo me negué. Juro que me negué. Con todas mis fuerzas. Pero es que Sirius es tan...¿usted me entiende, verdad?" Y Dios asentirá dándole la razón, por supuesto. "Yo no quería hacer nada malo, fue él. Él siempre tiene culpa de todo. Pero no lo castigue a él¿vale? Ya sé que se lo merece y todo eso, pero Sirius tiene que ir al cielo. Usted ya me entiende. Sólo por sus vaqueros, señor." Solamente por esos vaqueros y ese vello que le indica el camino a Remus debajo del ombligo. "Tienes razón, Remus" dirá Dios. "Tienes toda la razón, hijo." Y así Remus se librará de ir al infierno.

Sabe que Dios le entenderá. Porque ha dicho que se negó¿verdad? Cuando Sirius entró en la habitación con una caja de cartón que parecía, por lo que Remus dedujo, un disco de vinilo, se dijo "Pase lo que pase, tú di que no." Se solía decir cosas así por varias razones, como a) todo lo que venga de manos de Sirius traerá problemas y b) la mayoría de la música que trae Sirius es infernal. Infernal y terriblemente caliente. Todavía recuerda cuando vino con el disco de Angie en la mano. Dios. Saltó en la cama y berreó e imitó a Mick y Remus permaneció más de veinte minutos en el baño después de eso. Incluso se tuvo que dar una ducha fría. Porque Sirius era más intenso que todo su autocontrol. Y no es que Remus Lupin tenga poco de eso, claro. Pero esta vez fue diferente. Esta vez...esta vez el universo fue un hijo de puta con Remus Lupin.

Remus Lupin, mártir condenado a morir por sobrecalentamiento en la zona sur.

Tendrá esa leyenda en su lápida.

-Escucha esto y muérete, Lupin. Las _Pistolas del Sexo _me han escrito una canción.

Y entonces se subió a la cama, como hizo con Angie. Se le desabrochó por completo la camiseta. Ya venía descalzo de la sala común. Y esos pantalones. Esos pantalones que le quedan lo suficientemente flojos como para dejarle ver parte de la cadera pero lo bastante apretados como para que no se caigan. "Dios, Lunático. Por las bragas de Circe¿tú has visto lo que canta este tío?" gritó para oirse por encima de la música. El tío no cantaba demasiado bien, pero Remus tenía la ligera impresión de que lo hacía a propósito. Pero qué cojones le importaba a Remus Lupin cómo cantara el tal Vicious, si Sirius berreaba por encima de todas las guitarras y los bajos del mundo.

-_Estoy listo para cerrar los ojos, _NANA NANA NA -gritó Sirius, a pesar de que ya hacía un rato que tenía los ojos cerrados, moviendo los dedos en el aire-. _Estoy listo para sentir tu mano, _NAAA.

Suficiente. Remus ya había oído suficiente. Remus Lupin se estaba muriendo. Se estaba ahogando LITERALMENTE. Y entonces Sirius dijo algo..._Oh, Dios._

-_¡Y ahora quiero ser tu perro! _

No pudo aguantar más. Lo estaba mirando, lo estaba provocando. Y Remus hizo todo lo posible por no aullar. Y qué cojones, ya no podía más. Ya no. Porque Sirius se acercó a él, sin dejar de cantar esa última frase, y se sentó encima suya, cada pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo y _diossiriusdiosporfavor._

Y entonces saliva y dientes y un beso a la fuerza pero absolutamente voluntario. Y Remus vio todo borroso porque la canción seguía sonando y Sirius seguía encima suya y se olvidó de libros y de los exámenes y de Hogwarts. Ya no sabía ni cómo coño se llamaba. Porque estaba tocando a Sirius. Con esa mano que nombra la canción. Le toca y Sirius jadea de nuevo que está listo y le pregunta que si él lo está y Remus sólo es capaz de asentir y seguir tocándole el culo por encima de ese pantalón que ahora no parece ni remotamente flojo, al contrario. Está dolorosa e inconvenientemente apretado. Pero da igual, da totalmente igual, porque le baja la cremallera y Sirius balbucea contra su cuello, deliciosamente apretado contra él. _Dios, Remus. Así, cariño. _Y Remus sigue tocándole hasta que Sirius estalla, moviendo su mano rápidamente al ritmo de la música y de sus jadeos entrecortados, con el cariño haciéndole eco en la cabeza.

Sabe que Dios no tendrá clemencia con él, lo sabe desde un principio. Dirá "Tú eres tan culpable como él, hijo." Pero qué cojones.

Bienvenida sea la carretera hacia el infierno si va en moto detrás de Sirius.

CANCIÓN DE VIAJE 

Sirius había insistido. Al principio había creído que era una mala idea, pero Remus no se arrepiente. No se arrepiente ahora, que el aire choca contra su rostro y remueve su pelo. Escucha el silbido de la carretera y del viento, acompañando a la canción que emiten en la radio. Una mano apoyada en la ventana del coche, bajada hasta casi al final. Los dedos le cosquillean y cierra los ojos, después de ver el horizonte. Un horizonte azul. El cielo les dibuja el camino gris de la carretera y Remus siente como si Sirius y él fueran los únicos capaces de seguir ese camino. Escucha a Sirius tararear y abre los ojos de nuevo, para ver su sonrisa lobuna, resguardada por una sombra de barba de dos días. _And all I can do is just pour some tea for two._ También el viento le alborota el pelo y sus ojos grises, brillantes y traviesos, miran a su alrededor. Los dedos tamborilean sobre el volante de cuero negro. Después le mira y suelta un _se está bien¿verdad?_ y entonces Remus sonríe y asiente suavemente, enterrándose en el asiento. Sirius sigue mirándole. Entonces Remus le dice que mire hacia la carretera si no quiere que tengan un accidente. Sirius obedece, sin dejar de sonreír. Con una mano se enciende un cigarrillo, mientras conduce con la otra. Vuelve a mirarlo, dando una profunda calada. Entonces se le acerca con rapidez y lo besa en los labios, poseyéndolo durante esos cinco segundos como si Remus no tuviera voluntad, como si su alma hubiera dormido. Su corazón se estruja nerviosamente, mientras la lengua de Sirius caracolea. La canción sigue sonando, y el viento y el silbido de la carretera siguen haciendo los coros. El horizonte cada vez está más cerca.

No pararán hasta alcanzar el sol.

AUTOPISTA HACIA EL INFIERNO 

Está anocheciendo. Remus cierra su libro y apaga su gramófono, donde suena algo de Benny Goodman, con sus notas bailarinas, y el jazz perruno se extingue y sólo queda el silencio y sus pasos sobre el suelo de madera. Hace un año que Hogwarts terminó pero no el sueño de Hogwarts, ni tampoco el sueño de los merodeadores. Seguramente si viviera solo el hecho de no estar en Hogwarts lo habría deprimido bastante, pero como no lo está, es bastante más llevadero. Qué. Sí, no vive solo. No porque no quiera, por supuesto. Él no necesita a nadie y mucho menos a ese chucho insulto a la cultura, pero bueno. No está mal. No. En absoluto. En realidad se está bien. Mejor que bien.

Bueno, siendo sinceros, es la ostia.

Porque si viviera solo, ahora mismo, después de cerrar su libro y apagar su gramófono, seguramente se haría un té y vería algún programa en la televisión, seguramente de historia o algún documental que lo aburriría y terminaría dormido, olvidándose de cenar y levantándose a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cuello descomunal y terrible y absolutamente apocalíptico.

Y no, no tiene que sufrir eso.

Porque después de cerrar su libro y apagar su gramófono, se prepara un té y, antes de poner la televisión, la puerta de la habitación al lado de la suya se abre y sale. Sirius Black. Sirius Black escuchando a AC/DC. Los dedos tamborileándole el estómago.

Por amor de Merlín. No ha tenido vergüenza en su vida y menos ahora. Y Remus reza porque JAMÁS la tenga. Porque ahí está Sirius, recién levantado.

Y a Remus se le seca la boca.

Con el pelo revuelto, bostezando mientras enseña los colmillos (curiosamente más largos de lo normal) y frotándose los ojos con los puños. Brazos atléticos, los músculos de la espalda ligeramente marcados, delgado pero esbelto, la barriga completamente plana y por Dios. Sólo lleva los pantalones. Unos vaqueros desgastados.

Traga saliva.

Sus pantalones.

Demasiado apretados porque Remus está aún más delgado que Sirius y demasiado largos porque Remus es aún más alto que Sirius. Desabrochados. Porque Sirius es un sinvergüenza y un desgraciado al que le gusta ver cómo Remus desvía sin querer la mirada y se fija. Porque se TIENE que fijar. Porque eso que se VE es el vello púbico y porque ese bulto que se adivina es su polla.

-Tengo hambre, Lupin -suelta, con una sonrisa perruna llena de total malas intenciones-. _Highway to hell... nanana._

_Puto Sirius. Desgraciado. Malnacido. Gilipollas, subnormal. Por qué porquéporqué me haces esto._

Ventajas y desventajas de vivir acompañado. Qué se le va a hacer. 

DE CÓMO EL LOBO ENCONTRÓ A SU MANADA

Después de seis años con James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, Remus J. Lupin puede presumir de conocerlos bastante bien. Aunque también es cierto que sus amigos tienen el maravilloso don de hacerlo sorprenderse cada día, con cada travesura, y eso siempre se agradece. Cuando Remus llegó al colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estaba tan nervioso que no paró hasta deshilachar parte de su bufanda –una manía heredada de su madre, según supo años más tarde-, mientras, con ojos inquietos pero sobretodo curiosos, observaba cada detalle, intentando empapar su mente con cada imagen, con cada olor, con cada sensación agradable que experimentaba segundo tras segundo. Remus recuerda que su nerviosismo se debía, mas que nada, al temor a lo desconocido y al rechazo. Primero, porque no sabía lo que le depararía la oportunidad de poder estudiar en un colegio de magia. Segundo, porque, por una parte, estaba seguro de que si alguien descubriera su verdadera naturaleza de licántropo, lo rechazaría de inmediato; y, por otra, porque sabía que algunas personas no tomarían bastante bien el hecho de que tuviera sangre mestiza. Sí, Remus, a sus once años, era una persona muy madura (el dolor, no otra cosa, le hizo madurar muy rápidamente). Y de pronto todo eso, todo el nerviosismo, toda la inquietud, bajó hasta su estomago, convirtiéndose en ansiedad.

Remus no conoció a sus amigos en el expreso de Hogwarts, sino en los botes que deben coger los alumnos de primer año para llegar al colegio. Era uno de los últimos botes, y Remus, con paso lento por una cicatriz que lo marcaba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta cerca del ombligo, se adelantó y se sentó. No quería mirar y ver que alguien rechazaba sentarse a su lado, así que sus ojos siempre permanecían mirando sus manos delgadas sobre la tela de su capa. La barbilla pegada al cuello. Entonces escuchó un alboroto y una risa.

-¡Casi, por qué poco! –tronó una voz-. Todo por culpa del chico gordito. _Petegreen_¿no te dijimos que te adelantaras y buscaras un bote? Menos mal que hay uno aquí, porque si me hubiera tenido que sentar al lado del estirado con nariz enorme, me aseguraría de tener mi varita en tu culo el resto del curso.

-¿Tu varita en su culo, dices? –preguntó una voz, distinta de la anterior-. ¿De qué varita estamos hablando? Es por alejarme de ti antes de tiempo, tío.

-Tú cállate, Potter. Todos sabemos que a ti te gustan todas mis varitas.

Los tres llegaron a su lado y, como si no estuviera, se sentaron en el bote. Después, el chico de ojos grises le miró.

A Remus siempre le ha quemado la intensidad de Sirius. Sirius es intenso en todo lo que hace. Ama intensamente, odia intensamente.

-Espero que no te importe que nos sentemos contigo –dijo James, con su pelo alborotado y sus gafas y sus ojos marrones cálidos y traviesos-. Pero es que nuestro amigo _Petegreint_ se retrasó mientras nosotros nos poníamos las túnicas.

Habló antes de levantar la barbilla.

-No importa.

-Bueno, yo soy James. Él es Sirius y éste de aquí es Peter _Perigrint. _

-Pettigrew.

-Yo soy Remus -_Hombre lobo, esclavo de la luna. Sin amigos, sin alma-._ Remus Lupin –_Dadme un alma. _

-¡Mirad, es Hogwarts! –chilló Peter.

-¡Aleluya! Tengo tanta hambre que podría comerte un brazo, _Petigrint –_bromeó Sirius. Pero aún así, miraba con ojos brillantes el enorme castillo que se alzaba sobre ellos. Emanaba magia, una magia tan magnífica, tan brillante y tan poderosa que todos, por un momento, mantuvieron silencio, tan solo contemplando el majestuoso paisaje-. Oye, tú. Remus¿no?

-Sí. –Ese chico le ponía demasiado nervioso.

-¿Crees que habrá plumcakes de postre?

Todavía sonríe al recordarlo. El comienzo de los merodeadores, aunque todavía no lo supieran. 

TODOS SABÍAMOS QUE LE CHUCHO MORDÍA

Pongamos que no esté nervioso. Al no estar nervioso las piernas no le tiemblan como si fueran de gelatina y no se sonroja como una colegiala de quince años, naturalmente. Y lo más importante, de ningún modo el corazón le hace triple salto mortal para terminar espachurrándose contra el suelo.

Pongamos que lo esté.

Pongamos que ese mismo corazón que un segundo antes se ha espachurrado parece que no se tranquiliza. Lo han hechizado o algo así porque Remus no sabe cómo demonios le late tan deprisa, ni tampoco sabe la razón. Bueno, la sabe demasiado bien, pero es un licántropo cabezota y un poco marica, como diría Sirius. Y hablando del rey de Roma. No es que se asome por la puerta, no, es que la tira y encima se queda tan ancho. Ese sinvergüenza, egocéntrico, presumido, pesado y auténtico insulto a la literatura, exceptuando que le gusta Whitman. De hecho, afirma que "soy la puta reencarnación de este tío, Lunático, no sé cómo cojones no te das cuenta. Si tuviera cara de Walty, me cambiaría ahora mismo de nombre." "¿Walty?" pregunta Remus, "Por Merlín, Sirius, Walty suena tan-" "Gay, sí." le interrumpe con algo parecido a un ladrido. "Ahora sabemos que tu segundo nombre no empieza por jota, capullo."

Estresante.

Volviendo al tema, Remus se resigna (y de paso se da cuenta de que Sirius le distrae demasiado. Se da cuenta de que lleva distrayéndose con Sirius más de cinco años y de pronto ese pensamiento le inquieta). Está acostumbrado a ese subidón y esa montaña rusa. Pero jamás ha sido tan intenso. Nota el calor y el cosquilleo en la ingle, pero el corazón le da tumbos, borracho, desquiciado. Qué cojones le habrá hecho ese malnacido para que esté así. Entonces lo ve. Lo ve, ahí, parece que no, pero sí. Oh. Oh, Dios. Eso es...

-Un tatuaje, Remus. -ladra, robándole una chocolatina de Honeyduckes-. Si no me dices nada porque te estás corriendo y necesitas intimidad, lo comprenderé.

Ya está. Ya le ha mordido.

Y de pronto se sorprende sabiendo que algún día tendría que pasar. 

INFLUJO

Tiene miedo, porque nunca se ha sentido tan cerca de Sirius y sabe que si sobrepasa la línea, está muerto. Tiene miedo de que el miedo le supere. Tiene miedo de dejarse llevar y, a la vez, de quedarse quieto, paralizado, sin saber qué demonios hacer. Tiene miedo de saber que, en el fondo, solamente quiere besarle con la boca abierta, ser el destinatario de toda esa rabia animal que Sirius sabe que tiene y que explota.

Pero él tiene más autocontrol ¿no? Siempre ha sido más recatado que Sirius, más sensato, más estudioso, más maduro (al menos en apariencia). Él tiene una fuerza de voluntad intachable.

"_Fuerza. Tienes fuerza de voluntad, Remus." _Tiene gracia que esté pensando eso mientras Sirius le besa el cuello. "_Desgraciado"_ Y no sabe si lo piensa de Sirius o de él mismo, pero ya da igual, porque ya ha caído en la tentación, como cada vez que Sirius quiere.

INICIO.

Sirius no recuerda sus primeras veces como algo bueno. Cree que al ser tu primera vez en algo estás lleno de inexperiencia y la inexperiencia hace, inevitablemente, que no sepas cómo actuar, sin saber si tus acciones van a tener las consecuencias que deseas.

La primera vez que Sirius salió al jardín de la mansión Black tenía cinco años. El jardín era esplendoroso, pero también oscuro y frío. La primera vez que Sirius paseó por aquellos laberínticos pasillos era de noche y la luna llena reinaba en el cielo, habiéndose retirado el sol previamente, aceptando su derrota ante su pálida y azulada luz. Sirius se sintió intimidado ante su redondez, ante su poder que llamaba a lobos, que incitaba a pecar. Siempre ha experimentado un sentimiento de amor-odio hacia la luna. Mientras temblaba de frío, en aquel jardín, rezaba a Merlín para que la luz de la luna no dejara de iluminarlo, a la vez que la odiaba por no ser tan alegre y viva como el sol, para así poder encontrar el camino de vuelta. Porque se había perdido. La primera vez que se perdió, de hecho. La primera vez que sintió pánico, la primera vez que le castañetearon los dientes, la primera vez que se orinó en los pantalones. La primera vez que escuchó el aullido de un lobo. Lo encontraron a la mañana siguiente, escondido en una esquina de uno de los pasillos, abrazado a sus rodillas con los ojos cerrados y calado hasta los huesos. Walburga le castigó ese día y tuvo que recitar de memoria las razones por las que es un Black. _Disciplinados, puros, estrictos. No un cobarde e irresponsable como tú. Sirius, debes aprender. Disciplina, Sirius, disciplina. _

La primera vez que Sirius fue llamado Gryffindor fue repudiado por su familia, también por primera vez. Públicamente. Se sintió humillado ante sus compañeros aunque por suerte o desgracia su puño los hacía callar. Aunque eso no quita lo mal que se sintió al recibir el rencor de su madre, de su padre, de su familia entera. Porque vale, tampoco es que tuviera muchas esperanzas en que Walburga apareciera en el Gran Comedor, corriera hasta él, le abrazara y besara y dijera _Hijo mío, estoy profundamente orgullosa de ti_, pero tampoco imaginaba que su madre sintiera tanta repulsión hacia su persona. _Eres la desgracia de la familia, la oveja negra que siempre nos recordará que no somos completamente puros. Un Gryffindor... _Lo bueno es que Sirius comprendió que, hiciera lo que hiciera, malo o bueno, jamás cambiaría la impresión que su madre tenía de él. Así que todo comenzó a darle igual y se centró en sus propios intereses.

La primera que Sirius besó a una chica le pareció muy asqueroso. Ese intercambio de saliva y aliento no le pareció muy bueno, aunque la excitación de haber hecho algo tan íntimo con otra persona hizo que le cosquilleara la ingle. Aún así, cuando Sirius vio el primer beso de Remus con esa tal Amanda de Ravenclaw se enfadó. Tanto se enfadó que su cara enrojeció de cólera y tuvo que fumarse un cigarrillo –el primero- para tranquilizarse. Mundungus Fletcher le dio su primera calada. Cuando volvió al dormitorio Remus seguía enfadado y eso, inevitablemente y debido a su orgullo, hizo que se enfadara de nuevo. Fue la primera vez que discutió con Remus.

Sirius no recuerda sus primeras veces con alegría, excepto una. Hay una primera vez que le arranca una sonrisa. O quizás dos momentos. Aunque el segundo es a consecuencia del primero. La primera vez que enterró el rostro en la nuca de Remus hacía frío y estaban en Hogsmeade. La nieve les llegaba hasta los tobillos y recuerda que Remus tenía la nariz roja y las mejillas frías. Aún así, su cuerpo era cálido y Sirius, por primera vez, encontró su lugar en el universo_. Podría morir aquí, ahora_. Olía a Remus como ningún otro olor y ningún otro lugar y la piel era tan suave que no pudo evitar besarla, por primera vez_. Lunático, Lunático, Dios..._ La primera vez que Remus le dijo _te quiero_ hizo que lo besara en la boca, porque dijo _te quiero_ sin decirlo realmente y aún así, Sirius lo sintió. "Te necesito, Sirius", "gracias por estar ahí, Sirius", "Canuto, tío, hace frío, ven aquí". Y en todas esas frases grita silenciosamente _te quiero_. Un _te quiero_ que siempre suena como la primera vez.

LLUVIA

Londres es muchas cosas. Es gris, es cálido dentro, frío fuera, es todo. Pero si Remus tuviera que definir, con una palabra, Londres, esa sería lluvia. La lluvia de Londres limpia, purifica y, Remus, más que nadie, necesita constantemente sentirse limpio. Aunque sabe que no lo merece, aunque sabe que Sirius tiene razón al decir que él no es un monstruo, él necesita limpiarse, porque ni Sirius (ni Dumbledore, ni Lily, ni James, ni Peter) hará que se sienta como una persona normal. Cuando llueve en Londres un día de invierno, Remus sale fuera y deja que el agua le moje el pelo castaño, los párpados de pestañas rubias, esa nariz prominente y elegante y los labios pálidos. Al rato Sirius sale y mira hacia la nada con él. Después le abraza y Remus suspira contra su hombro, casi más por la fuerza del agarre que por el cansancio de sentirse _durante tanto tiempo_ mal. Sabe que Sirius necesita tocarle constantemente, porque Sirius es así. Sirius no abraza, _toquetea_. Pero le entiende, porque sabe que así se siente seguro, porque así sabe que todo es real todavía. Remus le entiende porque, así como Sirius necesita abrazarle, él necesita la lluvia.

REGLAS.

Una de las cosas que Remus se había preguntado siempre (entre las muchas dudas que se cuestiona) es el por qué Sirius rompe las reglas. Por qué no las acata, simplemente, ahorrándose castigos, mala fama y vociferadores de Walburga Black. Sabe que a Sirius le gusta llamar la atención, sentirse rebelde, cumplir el récord de castigos y detenciones de Filch junto a James y recibir los vociferadores de su madre, pero lo que no sabía es por qué quiere todo eso. Hasta una noche. Siempre recordará esa noche; no porque fuera un día especial, o porque después hubiese pasado algo importante, sino porque Sirius se animó a sincerarse por primera vez en su vida y le habló de su infancia.

_Acaban de_ hacer el amor _y Sirius mira al techo, fumándose un cigarrillo, satisfecho, exhausto. El pelo negro cae en la almohada y descansa, revuelto. Sus ojos grises vagan de un lado a otro; de la pared a la ventana, de la ventana a la puerta, de la puerta a él. Y entonces Remus tiembla y se __encoge y ve como Sirius, lentamente, se acerca y apoya su frente en la suya. Y sigue mirándolo con tanta magia en sus ojos que Remus es incapaz de parpadear. Así pasan los minutos, serenos, sin prisa pero sin pausa. Cuando Remus comienza a adormilarse, oye la voz de Sirius, casi lejana._

_- Mi madre pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera que estoy aquí._

_- ¿Aquí?_

_- Sí, contigo, aquí. Haciendo cosas -_Haciendo cosas_. Otra manera de decir_ follando _o_ haciendo el amor_-._ _Quiero decir… una de las cosas que los miembros de nuestra "ilustre" familia tenemos prohibida es la de tener sexo con personas del mismo sexo. O, al menos, tener sexo frecuentemente __con personas de nuestro mismo sexo. Una de las cosas que me decía mi tío abuelo es_ ábrele las piernas, pero que no se enrolle a tus caderas demasiado tiempo.

Otra manera de decir "sexo sin compromiso", _divaga Remus_.

_- Cuando me eligieron para Gryffindor fue la primera vez que desobedecí a mi madre. Aunque fue indirectamente, claro, pero la desobedecí. Por aquel entonces ya no me gustaba lo que hacían (y siguen haciendo). Odio como son, odio lo que hacen, lo que dicen, lo que sienten. Odio ser ellos._

_Remus abraza solamente, estampando el aliento contra el cuello de Sirius, sintiendo en su torso la sábana lisa. Acaricia con dedos largos el cuello de Sirius y escucha con atención, todo sueño finalizado._

_- Mi madre vino a verme al día siguiente. No le bastó con la carta repudiándome, ni con el vociferador. No. Vino a verme personalmente. Prácticamente me interrogó. Muchas veces me has preguntado por qué siento tanta satisfacción en desobedecerla. Cuando me preguntó por mis compañeros de habitación, les hablé de vosotros. De James, Peter y tú, ya sabes. Cuando supo que eras mestizo, me ordenó que no volviera a cruzar palabra contigo. Remus, no sabes lo bien que me sentí al decirle que no. Gritándole que se tragara su asquerosa sangre pura y que se ahogara con el veneno. Incluso sentí satisfacción cuando me pegó una bofetada._

_Remus no habla, abraza solamente, estampando el aliento contra el cuello de Sirius, sintiendo en su torso la sábana lisa. Sirius baja la barbilla, le mira con esos ojos grises, tormentosos, y besa sus labios con suavidad, antes de cerrar los ojos._

_Remus no habla, sólo sonríe._

CAFÉ.

Sirius no sabe exactamente por qué lo hace. Bueno, sí lo sabe, pero esas palabras están prohibidas. Digamos que, como excusa barata, siempre se dice a sí mismo _me hace los deberes_ y a James y a Peter a _él no le huelen los pies_. Qué patético suena dicho así, pero cuando sale de su boca en forma de broma no suena mal. Incluso puede sonar divertido. Divertido tipo _saliendo del paso_. Y aunque todos saben que es una excusa barata, no dicen nada. Bastante tienen con que Sirius dé explicaciones a alguna acción que ha hecho.

Espera en el sofá, con unos pantalones de pijama de Remus que sólo se ha puesto por si alguna chica aparece de improvisto. Jamás le dirá a nadie que encuentra cierto placer al ponerse _esos_ pantalones. Porque joder… son de Remus. Le quedan demasiado ajustados y demasiado largos, porque las piernas de Remus son eternas y _diosmioquepiernas_. Las ha visto con el pantalón del pijama, con el del uniforme, tapadas con una toalla _demasiado_ larga para su gusto aunque en realidad es demasiado corta. Y también desnudas. Desnudas sobre las sábanas arrugadas de la cama de Remus que él siempre deshace antes de que Remus se acueste todas las noches.

A las siete en punto dos bandejas aparecen en la mesa de estudio de la sala común de Gryffindor. Una está repleta de comida y la boca se le hace agua porque es Sirius y a Sirius se le hace la boca agua cuando huele el bacon recién hecho y los bollitos de mantequilla a un lado de su vaso de zumo. En la otra bandeja, tostadas y café. _Remus es adicto al café. Si no existiera el café Remus lo habría creado. La primera vez que Remus le sonrió a Sirius tomaba café, el primer día de curso, en el desayuno. "Buenos días, Black" dijo con simpatía, pero también con esa timidez que lo caracterizó sus primeros años en Hogwarts, después de sorber de su taza de café con leche_. Café caliente con dos cucharadas de azúcar, ni muy oscuro ni muy claro, con el punto justo de leche.

Cuando entra en la habitación camina directamente hacia la cama de Remus, dejando la bandeja con el café en su mesita de noche y lanzando un hechizo para que siga caliente. Después va hacia su cama, coge el primer bollito y se tumba en ella, empezando a desayunar. A las ocho oye el balbuceo de unos labios demasiado gruesos. Va por el séptimo bollito y por fin bebe zumo. Con los ojos puestos en el bacon, le da los buenos días.

-Son las ocho. Sí, temprano para ser un domingo. No tenía sueño —dice, mientras sigue devorando su bacon ahumado con los dedos, echándose hacia atrás el pelo oscuro-. Buenos días, Lunático.

Remus se frota los ojos y el aprovecha para mirarlo de reojo, sin parar de comer.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

MIRADAS. 

De cómo las miradas valen más que mil palabras.

Remus suele leer en el salón. Sirius suele mirarle. Remus se enfada cuando ve demasiado interés en sus ojos grises. Entonces Sirius sonríe burlonamente, mirándole más y más y más intensamente. Y Remus gruñe, agacha la mirada e intenta concentrarse. De verdad que lo intenta, pero Sirius suelta una risita y se enciende un cigarrillo.

-¿Qué es tan pero tan gracioso, Sirius?

-Nada, hombre, no te sulfures tanto.

Vuelve a gruñir, porque sí, porque la luna pronto se llenará y lo doblegará con su palidez enfermiza. Y también porque no le gusta que Sirius le mire, claro, pero eso no es _tan_ relevante. No, no lo es. Porque cuando Sirius mira te dice cosas tan intensas que es difícil no apartar la mirada o desmayarte en el caso de que intentes entenderla. O volverte loco. Por eso la aparta. Es un _chico listo_, claro.

Sirius vuelve a mirarle. De reojo, para que no se enfade. Le duele en lo más profundo de su orgullo de _hombre-macho-heterosexual_ (aunque, lógicamente, no sea esto último), pero tiene que admitir que es precioso. Bueno, eso ya lo ha admitido antes, pero ahora cuesta más, porque ahora está cerca de Remus y le huele y le siente a unos cuantos metros y es difícil no abalanzarse contra él y besarle en los labios.

-De verdad¿tienes algo que decirme? Es que no paras de mirarme y, _extrañamente_, haces eso cuando tienes algo importante que decir.

¿Que si tiene que decirle algo? _No te imaginas, Lunático._

-Bueno, también lo hago cuando tengo ganas de molestar.

_No te imaginas._

ESCAPE. 

Corre. Sabe que está anocheciendo y que no debería salir del colegio, pero no tiene ganas de verle la cara. Se siente traicionado y sabe que Sirius no para de perseguirlo para que le perdone. Le ve en la puerta del colegio y parece que le está gritando, pero el ruido de la lluvia hace que Remus no oiga ni una palabra. Le ignora. Corre, moviéndose rápidamente hacia donde sus piernas le lleven. Está empapado y su pelo color ceniza se le pega a los mofletes huesudos, a la nuca y a los ojos. Cuando llega a la casa de los gritos para de correr y sube las escaleras lentamente, quitándose el abrigo y la bufanda, también mojados. Se aparta el pelo de la cara, mientras camina, dejando un rastro de barro en el suelo viejo de madera. Entra en la habitación donde suele despertar cada vez que se transforma. Hay una cama vieja, con sábanas sucias y el colchón roto. Se sienta en ella y suspira, dejando a un lado el abrigo y la bufanda Gryffindor.

-Remus.

No quiere levantar la mirada. No quiere ver sus ojos grises suplicándole un perdón que jamás saldrá de sus labios. No quiere tener que enfrentar que tiene la culpa de habérselo dicho a Snape, pero que en realidad la tiene él por ser un licántropo. No quiere ver sus manos tocando suavemente su hombro, ni su pierna derecha rozando la suya cuando se sienta. No quiere saber que ya le ha perdonado ni tampoco sentir que quiere besarle y decirle que todo está bien. No quiere que siga habiendo un vacío en su pecho. No quiere admitir que le quiere, a pesar de ese vacío.

-¿Me perdonarás algún día?

No quiere admitir que es débil ante él y, sin embargo, lo admite.

-Ya te he perdonado.

Sabe que está haciendo mal, que debería seguir enfadado con él. Pero no puede, porque necesita a Sirius tanto que le duele. No puede escapar de él porque no quiere escapar de él.

CELOS.

Se llama… bueno, no sabe cómo se llama, pero es un nombre bonito. No tanto como Sirius, pero claro, _no se puede tener todo en la vida_. Tiene el pelo castaño, de un castaño tirando a miel. Pero que conste que a él las chicas tan modositas no le gustan. Tanta dulzura, tanta sonrisa de marca de pasta de dientes, tantos sonrojos. _Puag, de verdad._ Mil veces _puag_. Deberían empaquetarla y venderla en una tienda de chocolatinas. Camina con lentitud, con una lentitud que le exaspera, con tantos libros en el regazo. Tantos libros que lee con Remus en los terrenos. ¡Por Circe, se van a quedar ciegos de tanto leer!

-No deberías pasar tanto tiempo con ella. Es tan… -¿perfecta?- buena que te quitará lo merodeador. ¡Oh, vamos! _Soy un muermo y me gustaría ser prefecta_ –se burla, imitándola con un tono de voz exageradamente agudo-. _Soy un ratón de biblioteca y por eso la gente no puede explicarse cómo no tengo gafas de culo de botella._

Remus ríe. El condenado ríe a carcajadas, como si estuviera haciendo una broma. ¡Está ENFADADO! Pero Remus sigue riendo. Cuando Sirius gruñe y se enciende un cigarrillo, escucha la voz de Remus, mientras se acerca.

-Estás celoso.

Ja. JA.

-¿Celoso yo? Ja.

Remus ríe más fuerte. Cuando llega, se detiene enfrente suya. Le mira a los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír y después le besa en los labios. Es un beso suave y tranquilo como Remus. La lengua se desliza con lentitud, sin prisas, saboreando el momento. Cuando se separa, todavía sonríe. Coge los libros que tenía encima de la cama y abre la puerta de la habitación.

-Eso es para que sepas que mi corazón siempre será tuyo, oh, mi Julieta.

Sirius coge lo primero que tiene a mano y se lo tira a la cara, pero la bota se estampa contra la puerta, ahora cerrada.

RELIGIÓN. 

Remus siempre se había preguntado dónde estaría enterrado su padre. Siempre había pensado que su padre estaba en el cielo y que su cuerpo descansaba en algún cementerio de Escocia. Cuando su madre le contó que Greyback lo había devorado y que sólo había quedado miembros de su cuerpo que ella había arrojado al mar, Remus lloró. Se preguntó si Dios lo seguiría teniendo en el cielo, aún y cuando su cuerpo ya no estaba enterrado. A medida que se fue haciendo mayor, Remus dejó de preguntarse eso, no sabe por qué. Ahora esos pensamientos vuelven a su memoria. ¿Dios tendrá a Sirius en el cielo, a pesar de que su cuerpo no está enterrado?

Remus quiere creer que sí. Que su padre y Sirius están en un buen lugar. Aunque hay veces en los que no sabe qué pensar. Incluso hay veces en los que piensa que Dios no existe y que, simplemente, su padre y Sirius han dejado de existir. Que nadie espera en el cielo –o en el infierno- a que muera.

PIANO. 

Aunque parezca mentira, Remus también se aburre en clase. Parece que presta atención, pero no lo hace. A veces se deja llevar por el sopor de una clase aburrida y su mano se mueve sola sobre el pergamino amarillento destinado a sus apuntes de Historia de la magia. Pero ahí no escribe sobre eso, sino que el lapiz se mueve solo, mientras sus ojos buscan algo entre la masa de alumnos sin rostro. Primero ve el pelo negro, indomable, los músculos de la espalda y la nuca suave. Sus brazos desplegándose como si se tratasen de las alas de un halcón. Orgulloso. Después va más allá y, mientras sus dedos dibujan sobre el papel, sus ojos miran la sombra de barba y el cuello pálido. Le fascina incluso la forma de sus orejas. Remus entonces revive una canción conocida y el timbre del final de clase retumba en sus oídos. Mira su pergamino y ve el dibujo de Sirius en él. Algo parecido a la vergüenza le invade y, antes de que Sirius se dirija hacia su mesa, arruga el pergamino.

_¿Lo sabrás alguna vez?_

LÁMPARA.

Remus desafloja la corbata mientras su lengua caracolea y lame y después sale de esa boca que gime con desesperación. Es difícil ver a Sirius así de entregado, por lo que suele aprovechar esas ocasiones (cuando hay bollitos con mermelada por encima en el desayuno o también cuando llega la nueva revista de motocicletas). Podría decirse que las debilidades de Sirius son pocas: sus amigos, las motos y los bollitos (_también le gustaría pensar que él es otra de su debilidad, pero dejémoslo mejor en que es el sexo_) y él aprovecha todas y cada una. Puede parecer calculador, pero Remus suele contentarse con estar presente cuando esa debilidad aflora, surge. Porque es magnífico ver a Sirius siendo lo más humano que un chico como Sirius puede serlo. Los ojos grises le miran y los dientes blanquísimos le muerden, segundos después, la barbilla. Sirius es pasión. Sirius es movimiento. Sirius es _no dejes para mañana lo que puedes follar hoy_ y él se muere cuando es Sirius en estado puro.

Sirius es ojos que miran y se humedecen cuando Remus comienza a masturbarle. Sirius es labios que besan con fuerza, con violencia y que jadean su nombre al caer en la cama. Sirius es pelvis que se mueve frenéticamente, embistiendo contra su mano. Sirius es dedos que desabrochan la camisa del uniforme, que bajan la bragueta de sus pantalones, que acarician sus propios dedos y que, por último, apagan la lámpara de su mesita de noche. 

CARAMELO.

La noche de Halloween es casi la preferida de Sirius en Hogwarts (exceptuando el día de la final de Quidditch). Hay monstruos, hay cine de terror (aunque a él le hace gracia que los muggles hagan tan ridículamente mal a los vampiros y a los zombies) y, entre muchas otras cosas, hay comida. Merlín. Circe. Hostia puta. A Sirius le encanta comer. No, en serio, le encanta. La mayoría de la gente simplemente come porque es necesario y tiene un horario de comidas que sigue casi a rajatabla. Sirius no. Sirius come más de diez bollitos para desayunar, junto con bacon ahumado y litros de zumo de naranja. A media mañana y entre cigarrillo y cigarrillo, sigue comiendo: manzana, chicle, cualquier cosa. Se harta de carne y patatas y zumo de calabaza y, cuando ya no puede más, todavía hace sitio en el estómago para el postre. En la habitación come dulces de Honeyducks y por la noche otra buena ración de lo que los elfos domésticos hayan preparado. Remus siempre ha pensado (y sigue pensando) que seguramente se debe a que en Grimmauld Place Walburga Black no dejaba que Sirius comiera demasiado. Lo estricta y educadamente necesario. Por eso Sirius adora la noche del 31 de octubre, porque hay tanta comida que seguramente, cuando termine, la cena le saldrá por las orejas. Y él estará feliz, porque habrá disfrutado como un niño con su juguete nuevo.

Aunque claro, Sirius no contaba con la regla de Mcgonagall. Uh, malditas reglas. Si pudieras las quemaría todas y haría una fiesta en honor a la quema de reglas. Así que, antes de la cena, Sirius, Remus y dos alumnos Gryffindor de primer año caminan por una ancha calle de Hogsmeade.

- Puta zorra de Mcgonagall –sisea Sirius, caminando con paso hosco y las mandíbulas apretadas.

Remus sonríe, antes de mirarlo con desaprobación, pues los niños han soltado unas cuantas risitas, mirando al animago. Tommy, uno de ellos, se adelanta y para en una casa cerca de Zonko. Una señora mayor, con la varita metida en uno de los bolsillos de un delantal algo ridículo, les sonríe, con sus enormes mofletes rosados.

- ¡Vaya¿A quién tenemos aquí? Oh, pero si es la gran Circe, que ha resucitado para darme el honor de verla –exclama la mujer, mirando a la pequeña Gryffindor-. Y aquí tenemos a… ¡Drácula!

- ¿Truco o trato? –La mujer ríe y comienza a hablar con los chicos, antes de darle sus caramelos.

Sirius suspira, gime y…

- Oiga¿les puede dar ya los putos caramelos? Tenemos prisa.

- Sirius… -Remus se adelanta y mira a la mujer con una falsa sonrisa-. Perdone, señora, es que mi amigo es algo retrasado.

- Oh, vaya, pobrecito. Hijo¿quieres un caramelo?

Sirius gruñe, un sonido gutural saliendo de su garganta, amenazando tormenta. Remus sonríe inocentemente, sabiendo que su amigo estallará en cualquier momento. Por eso ríe cuando, con ojos iluminados, ve como Sirius se acerca y recoge toda una bolsa de caramelos que la mujer, enternecida, le da. Con la despedida de ésta todavía en los oídos (¡_venid cuando queráis!_) los cuatro siguen caminando.

- Pues no está mal esto¿eh? –le dice Sirius, llevándose un caramelo a la boca.

Remus sonríe y suspira, cogiendo el caramelo que su amigo le tiende.

ESPINAS. 

(Me gusta esta chica.)

A veces Sirius y Lily discuten. A veces Sirius hace cosas que a Lily no le gustan y por eso discuten. Por cualquier cosa: por fumar en ciertos lugares que la pelirroja prohíbe, por enredar en los cajones como Pedro por su casa, por hablar, por bromear, incluso por tontear con Remus. Y también por James. La gente suele preguntarse por qué Sirius quiere a Lily si Sirius no suele querer a ninguna mujer. Las adora pero jamás en su vida las ha querido ni las ha tratado como a un amigo, hablando con camadería y compartiendo cosas que quedan a un millón de kilómetros de distancia de los besos vacíos.

Cuando James le presentó a Lily como su novia, Sirius no pudo creérselo. Rio a carcajadas y pensó que era una broma. Pero no lo era, James lo había conseguido, por fin. Y entonces a Sirius le entró aquel miedo que Remus calificó como "celos de hermano" porque sentía que le estaban robando a James. Y entonces Lily le respondió _lo mismo me pasa con Remus, así que te aguantas _y Remus bajó la mirada, avergonzado. Y Sirius sonrió y pensó _me gusta esta chica _porque Lily había avergonzado a Remus y a Sirius le gusta cuando Remus se avergüenza.

Además, hay una cosa que a Sirius le gusta de Lily –aunque nunca lo dirá en voz alta, por supuesto-. La manera que tiene de tratarles a James, a Remus, a Peter y a él cuando de pronto todo se estropea y ya no son los merodeadores. Sí, cuando las cosas van mal. Se convierte en mamá Lilian, esa que Sirius detesta y quiere a la vez. Porque aunque odie con toda su alma que alguien controle su vida, adora tener una madre o, al menos, adora tener una madre _a ratos_. Porque Sirius nunca ha tenido una madre antes de Lily. Ha tenido una profesora, una persona que implantaba castigos duros un día sí y otro también, una espina en el corazón. _Disciplina, Sirius, disciplina. _Sirius no odia a su madre porque, simplemente, Sirius no tiene madre. Sirius odia a Walburga Black, aquellaque, durante un tiempo, lo crió.

Quizás por esas cosas Sirius quiere a Lily.

_Me gusta esta chica, sí._

PIEL.

Cuando hacen el amor, siempre hay algo previsto. Siempre hay un orden dentro del desorden. Con Sirius nunca sabe dónde va a ser, cuándo ni por qué razón, pero sí sabe cómo. Remus siempre lo sabe. Puede ser en la sala común, amparados por la soledad de ésta y arropados por el calor de la chimenea; en los terrenos, ante el aire de la noche y la luz de la luna; en la cama, con el excitante chirriar del colchón y la suavidad de la piel y las sábanas. Puede ser cuando Sirius despierte y vea su desnudez marchita por las cicatrices que deja el dolor y puede ser porque tenga hambre y muerda su hombro, o porque esté aburrido, o porque quiere jugar como un chucho. _Es mi naturaleza, Lunático. _Puede ser. Pero siempre empieza despacio, tomándose su tiempo en volverle loco y matarle tan lento que Remus no sabe qué hacer para que acelere y por fin _le dé lo que necesita. _Sirius va despacio, como una canción a medianoche en un antro del centro de Londres, como la última botella de whisky de fuego un domingo por la tarde, como el último segundo antes de venirte en los pantalones del pijama, jadeando como un animal enjaulado y reteniendo en tu memoria la curva de la espalda de tu compañero de habitación.

LICOR. 

Sabiendo lo que sabe, Remus es consciente de que no debe querer a Sirius. O al menos, no debe querer a esa parte de él, tan independiente, tan grosera, tan rebelde, tan inmadura. Sabe que saber todo eso y quererlo de todas formas es algo humillante. Pero también sabe que no puede luchar contra ese sentimiento, ese instinto animal.

Porque cuando Sirius se le acerca cada noche, despues de haberse quitado la camiseta y los pantalones, y se acuesta con él, Remus siente palpitar tanto su cuerpo que duele. Porque como el licor, que cuando lo bebes te embriaga y te hace delirar, Sirius tiene el mismo efecto en ti cuando le miras demasiado.

CORBATA.

(Cinco corbatas y un lobo.)

Cuando Remus se transforma, suele recordar cosas. Sí, como si estuviera a punto de morir y su vida pasase en diez segundos. Es por el dolor. Es un dolor tan intenso que cree que va a morir, su cuerpo lo comprende y entonces pasa. Lo único diferente es que después no muere, no ve una luz blanca o tinieblas y sombras negras a su alrededor. Ve el mundo con otra perspectiva: la del lobo. Ya no hay consciencia, solamente el olor de la carne. Los recuerdos que pasan por su mente en esos diez o quince segundos de transformación no son otra cosa más que recuerdos sencillos. Incluso algunos ni los recuerda al recuperar su forma humana. Pero hay otros que sí.

_A Remus siempre le han gustado las corbatas. La primera vez que se puso corbata tenía unos cuatro años y era preciosa. Su padre sonrió al verlo y exclamó "¡pero qué hombre estás hecho!", mirando primero su corbata nueva, pequeña, azul marino con rayas inclinadas y paralelas entre sí de un color grisáceo, y cogiéndolo después en brazos para ir a la iglesia, donde una tía suya -de la cuál ya no recuerda el nombre- iba a casarse. La segunda corbata que se puso fue para el funeral de su padre. Era negra; oscura, cruel y dolorosamente negra. Y mientras su abuela le peinaba un poco el pelo, pensando lo que quiera que una mujer tan extraordinaria como su abuela pensase en esos instantes, él sólo podía mirar entre la gente a April, su madre. Primero le miró con los ojos rojos y después le abrazó y le susurró al oído "estás muy guapo, Remus". A pesar de que nunca ha llegado a creerlo, se sintió reconfortado, tanto por las palabras como por el abrazo. La tercera vez que se puso corbata fue en Hogwarts. La corbata Gryffindor. Al mirarse en el espejo sintió una mezcla de emociones: alegría, gratitud, algo de vergüenza -porque había un niño en su habitación que le miraba con burla desde el baño- e ilusión, sobre todo ilusión de que le dejaran probarse a sí mismo. La cuarta vez que se puso una corbata fue para el funeral de April. Murió en primavera y Remus sabe que su propia primavera murió con ella._

_El siguiente recuerdo de Remus es de una corbata. Una corbata que cae al suelo entre besos y caricias. Una corbata que no es la suya, porque es él quien se la quita a otra persona. Entonces escucha un jadeo y algo como "Joder, Lupin, esa corbata me la regaló mi madre, tío. Le tengo cariño". Y él ríe y mientras se transforma puede jurar que ya no es tan doloroso._

INSECTO. 

-Lo que pasa es que Evans ha vuelto a rechazarle, claro.

Sirius ríe, mirando como James frunce el ceño y sigue jugando con su snitch.

-Eso es mentira. Me ha dicho _muérete_. No ha dicho que no a ir al baile conmigo¿no? Todavía queda una posibilidad.

Sirius no deja de sonreír. Peter hace los deberes, acostado boca abajo y con los libros encima de la hierba, fresca por la sombra del gran árbol que los resguarda del calor asfixiante del sol, mientras él mira el cielo, simplemente. Hoy le parece que está tan azul y tan claro que podría quedarse ciego si mira demasiado tiempo. Pero quiere mirar. Sirius tuerce el cuello y lo mira un segundo.

-Mariquita.

Remus bufa y se concentra en su libro.

-Tienes una mariquita. En el brazo.

Acerca su mano y la coge. Después sonríe y se la tiende.

-Se habrá sentido identificado contigo, Lupin.

-¿Sirius?

-¿Mm?

-Muérete.

-Bueno, al menos no me has dicho que no a ir al baile.

Remus hace todo por no sonreír, pero cree que no lo ha conseguido.

-¿Ah, no?

-No. Además, la mariquita se ha quedado conmigo. Se ve que sabe lo que le conviene, no le vayan a morder. ¿Sabes lo que te conviene, Lupin? Que digas "sí".

Ahora está seguro de que sonríe. _Maldito chucho._

PIMIENTA.

_A veces,_ le suele decir Sirius, _hay que ponerle algo de pimienta a la vida. _Es su lema, es su ley. No tiene más norma que esa, porque la segunda norma es "no tener más normas". Sirius es así, no hay más. No hay más que la gente deba saber. Ven la chupa de cuero, las botas, la sonrisa, el pelo y la moto. No necesitan saber más de Sirius, porque es todo lo que desean de él. Pero Remus no, Remus siempre ha querido saberlo todo sobre él. Su primer recuerdo, los problemas familiares, lo que siente por los Potter o si alguna vez ha pensado en él como algo más que un amigo con el que acostarse. Sabe que sí, pero quiere oírlo de él. Necesita oírlo de él. Por eso siempre presta atención a las cosas que dice, porque pueden ocurrir dos cosas sin que siquiera lo notes. Una, que lo diga de broma. Otra, que lo diga de verdad. Y si no ha escuchado, puede perderse algo brillante, porque Sirius dice cosas, a veces, que significan todo y parece que no son nada. Así que vuelve a pensar en lo que suele decir Sirius.

_¿Qué es ponerle pimienta a la vida? Pues es fácil, Lunático. Hacerla más picante, más interesante, digna de vivir. Como cuando tienes tortitas por la mañana y tienes al lado el sirope de chocolate. Sabes que podrías comerte esas tortitas sin nada y que estarían buenas. Y te ahorrarías un buen dolor de estómago. Pero al final terminas echando sirope¿no? Eso es, Lunático. Echa todo el sirope que puedas._

Remus piensa lo que eso significa. Lo entiende rápido. Si se hiciera caso quizás hiciera cosas de las que se arrepienta después. Cosas como correr bajo la lluvia en pleno otoño y coger una pulmonía después; fumar la marihuana que Sirius guarda debajo de la tablilla suelta del suelo; follarse a Sirius, empotrando su cara contra la pared.

Traga saliva.

-Lily.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero chocolate en mi vida.

Cuando Lily le mira raro, vuelve a meter la nariz en su libro del viejo Whitman. _O pimienta._

ESCALERAS.

Las escaleras de la habitación de los chicos, concretamente la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso, tiene los escalones inclinados en una pendiente grande, por lo que tienes que tener cuidado al subirla. Tanto es así, que Remus se cayó infinidad de veces antes de subirla con la misma soltura que lo hace ahora (sí, Remus Lupin, aquél que nunca llama la atención, que jamás hace nada extravagante –salvo, anónimamente o con el nombre de Lunático, las bromas de los merodeadores-, que siempre está callado y es sumamente reservado). Ocurre todo lo contrario con Sirius. Sirius irrumpió en la Sala Común el primer año (pelo negro, demasiada altura para un niño de once años, manos enormes, ojos desafiantes) y subió las escaleras con paso seguro, sin temor a nada. Remus, para ese entonces, era demasiado tranquilo y por dentro tembló de miedo cuando los ojos de aquel perro insolente le miraron por primera vez. Desde aquel entonces, Remus siempre ha observado a Sirius, consciente o inconscientemente.

Sirius siempre anda de aquí para allá, olisqueando, observando, evaluando, aburriéndose, excitándose, apasionándose. Y Remus le mira, demasiado discretamente para la vista de Sirius. Cuando come, cuando juega al Quidditch, cuando se cambia de camiseta, cuando se pone esas botas de motorista, cuando bebe, cuando fuma, cuando besa (y no le gusta verlo demasiado). Cuando duerme.

(Pestañas largas, pelo revuelto, caderas estrechas, piernas abiertas, imperceptibles ronquidos. Barba naciendo mientras Remus muere).

CONEJO.

Al verlo, Remus da un respingo. Como si todo lo demás se esfumara. Tan solo el olor a papel viejo, la portada amarillenta, casi deshecha. El dibujo a tinta fina y la letra elegante y gótica. La suavidad de las eles y la a enorme. El contraste entre la tinta y el papel. Un tesoro que pocos podían ver. Un diamante sucio y olvidado en el fondo de ese escaparate. Apoya las manos en el cristal, ensimismado. Tantos recuerdos y, a pesar de que teme que llegue el momento, se sorprende ante la ausencia de dolor. Sirius hace bromas para captar su atención, del tipo _Anda, a mí siempre me ha gustado el conejo de Alicia_. Obscenidades que, aunque muy posiblemente reprochase, le gusta oír. Pero ahora no tiene tiempo para eso. Sigue mirando fijamente la tapa, abstraído por el sonido del título. Una llamada a su infancia.

-Mi madre me leía ese cuento todas las noches. Era una obsesión –se atreve a murmurar, con la voz temblorosa.

Sirius no dice nada. Simplemente sale con él en el regazo y se lo tiende. Entonces Remus lo toca y es una sensación electrizante. Emoción incontenible. El nombre de su madre retumbando en cada recoveco de su mente. Y lee con un placer sublime.

Lewis Carroll. _Alicia en el país de las maravillas._

SUELO.

Era Navidad. Sirius recuerda que James acababa de fumarse el primer porro de su vida. El olor y el sopor de la marihuana nublaba el ambiente. Él se encontraba sentado en el suelo -como todos los demás-, apoyando la espalda en uno de los postes de la cama. Sentía una leve presión en las sienes. Abrió levemente los ojos y, a pesar de su atontamiento, divisó a sus amigos en el mismo estado que él, o aún peor. Excepto él. El _prefecto perfecto. _

El señor educado y amable y sensato y responsable, que jamás en su vida ha roto un plato ni tiene el más mínimo interés en hacerlo. O eso es lo que dice su mirada, claro. Sirius sabe que detrás de aquella fachada de niño bueno se encuentra un auténtico cerebro criminal, de delincuente prematuro. Porque lo conoce demasiado bien y lo ha visto hacer cosas, muchas cosas. Cosas que harían que Mcgonagall se ruborizara. Le ha visto _hacer_ cosas realmente impresionantes. Pero ahora no lo ha hecho. No ha fumado marihuana, ni siquiera ha bebido. ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Porque tiene que pasarle algo, naturalmente. Que James se coloque, que Peter se haya quedado dormido después de vomitar dos veces y que incluso él esté atontado, y Remus Lupin sereno, tranquilo, fumándose tranquilamente un pitillo. Eso era intolerable, inaceptable.

-Y una polla, Lupin.

Sirius recuerda que Remus le miró, interrogante, pero que él tan solo se limitó a echarle su chaqueta encima a James, después de susurrar "_Jimbo, a dormir, que papá y mamá quieren jugar a los médicos._" James, colocado como estaba, no hizo otra cosa más que lanzar un par de risitas y algún que otro balbuceo parecido a "_jolines¿quién ha apagado la luz?_", volviendo a reir después. Sirius recuerda que Remus siguió fumando, impasible. Recuerda que él se acercó y le quitó el cigarro de las manos, lo terminó en tres caladas profundas y después lo miró seriamente.

-De verdad, Lunático, no puedo creer que hayas tenido tan poca solidaridad conmigo.

-¿Y a qué se debe tal acusación, señor Canuto? -recuerda Sirius que preguntó él, con falsa inocencia. También recuerda lo caliente que se puso, claro.

-Pues verás, Lupin, se debe a que todos estamos colocados aquí menos tú. Pero no te preocupes, sé por qué. Eres una nena y por ello eres tan delicada que tanta droga podría atontarte demasiado y hacer que te abalances sobre mí. En serio, te entiendo.

-Vaya, has dado en el clavo.

Estaban cerca. Sirius lo recuerda. Estaban tan cerca que la nariz de Remus rozaba la suya y notaba su aliento cosquilleándole la boca.

-En serio. Eres un jodido egoista. Pero podría perdonarte. Me lo pensaría seriamente.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Te perdonaría, te lo juro por mis calzoncillos-

-Tu nunca llevas calzoncillos, Sirius.

-...si te colocaras conmigo.

-¿Colocarme contigo? Si os habéis cepillado todo vosotros solos.

-Todavía me queda. En la boca, Lupin.

_Oh_. Ésa fue la mueca que hizo la boca de Remus. Una encantadora "Oh" que hizo que el estómago le hiciera doble salto mortal. Se le secó la garganta. Joder con Lupin.

-Bueno -dijo Remus-, si todavía queda...se podría hacer algo.

-Ya te digo que queda, Lunático -respondió él-. Por cierto, tío, no te vas a creer lo que me han dicho. Dicen por ahí que eres maricón.

-¿En serio?

Ahora Remus estaba tumbado en el suelo y Sirius tumbado sobre él. Deliciosamente. Sirius recuerda que el corazón y lo que no era el corazón le latía frenéticamente.

-Ya ves -lo besó lentamente, disfrutando de la humedad de su lengua-. Oye.

-Qué.

-¿Has dicho que me he cepillado algo antes?

Remus sonrió sobre su boca.

-Algo he dicho.

James ya estaba dormido. La ropa ya estaba desperdigada por cualquier rincón de la habitación y ellos no paraban de amarse. Como animales, con gruñidos y jadeos y saliva.

Rato después, Sirius dormitaba encima de Remus.

-Remus.

-¿Hm?

-Cosa mala, Remus -murmuró, sobre su cuello-. Eres cosa mala.

Sirius recuerda que lo pensó. "_Te quiero, Remus. Eres cosa mala porque me haces débil. Eres cosa mala porque sé que jamás me cansaré de tenerte así, debajo de mí._"

Sirius todavía lo recuerda. Lo recuerda en Grimmauld Place, mientras el profesor Lupin prepara té en la cocina, mientras él espera en el salón. Y Sirius sonríe ante ese recuerdo. Coge un trozo de pergamino y una pluma que descansa sobre una mesita al lado de uno de los sofás y garabatea una nota. Después sube a su habitación, nervioso al sentir, por primera vez en años, calidez en su corazón.

Cuando llega con la bandeja del té, Remus la encuentra.

"Todavía eres cosa mala, Lunático."

SANGRE. 

-No puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que nos hayas hecho esto, Sirius.

-Lo siento, madre.

Pero no lo siente, en absoluto. Jamás lo sentirá. La fiesta de Navidad de la familia Black. Manjares nunca vistos, elfos exquisitamente educados y serviciales, invitados de sangre pura, grandes magos e ilustres personajes de la época, todos con largos linajes. "_Todos con la misma sangre, claro. Todos retrasados._" Jamás, nunca, Sirius se arrepentirá de haber escrito en la pared aquella frase con pintura roja.

_LA ILUSTRE E_ _INCESTUOSA FAMILIA BLACK. SIEMPRE PUROS...RETRASADOS._

Reprimió una sonrisa. Ésa sí que había sido buena.

-Mientes. Mientes, a tu propia madre, a tu propia sangre. Sé que lo has hecho tú, Sirius.

-Bueno.

-¿"Bueno"¿No tienes nada mejor que decir? -sisea Walburga, furiosa.

Cuatro horas después, Remus recibe una lechuza. Es de James. Sirius está en su casa, se ha escapado. Coge rápidamente polvos flu y se aparece en la chimenea de los Potter. Le duele todo el cuerpo por la última luna llena pero ahora mismo no le importa. ¿Dónde demonios está Sirius?

-Cojonudo, Lunático -dice James, apareciendo por el salón-. Has llegado antes de lo que pensaba. Sirius duerme.

Escucha atentamente a James y Remus solamente piensa incoherencias. "_Cómo puede...impulsivo...Y si le...oh, Sirius...imbécil._" "No me ha querido decir mucho", dice su amigo, terminándose el té. "A lo mejor a ti te dice algo." Cuando entra en la habitación de invitados, lo ve dormitar y siente que le escuecen los ojos, pero no quiere llorar porque entonces sabe que Sirius se sentirá culpable, porque él nunca se siente tan mal como para llorar. O sí, pero lo aguanta.

-Hola.

-Mira que Cornamenta es tonto. Le dije que no te dijera nada.

-Pues me lo ha dicho, por suerte -contesta él, sentándose en la cama-. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Sabe que está sufriendo. Sabe que le han hecho algo malo, porque apenas puede mover el brazo para entralazar sus dedos con los suyos. Remus le despeja la cara, echándole un mechón de pelo hacia atrás, recogiéndoselo detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué te han hecho, Sirius?

-Nada que no me hayan hecho antes -responde, con la voz cargada de amargura-. No te preocupes. -A pesar de todo, sonríe-. Me han borrado del tapiz, Lunático. Ya no me ata nada a ellos, excepto la sangre.

Remus se recuesta junto a él y apoya su frente contra la suya.

-Ni siquiera eso, Sirius. Tu sangre siempre será merodeadora, como la mía.

TRIÁNGULO.

A James le resulta muy curiosa la extraña relación que tienen Sirius, Remus y Lily. Desde que Remus y Sirius están juntos (sí, juntos de esa manera), Lily y Sirius se llevan mejor. Sí, lo ha notado. Ahora que han cambiado los papeles -y no es Lily la que le está "quitando" el amigo a Sirius, sino al revés-, los dos se han puesto en la situación del otro. James recuerda que cuando Lily y él empezaron a salir, Sirius refunfuñaba todo el tiempo y hacía comentarios típicos para chinchar a su pelirroja. Ahora es Lily la que se pone celosa cada vez que Sirius se lleva a Remus mientras el licántropo y ella están haciendo los deberes de Aritmancia o cuando Remus desaparece misteriosamente entre clase y clase y solamente encuentra su libro de Runas Antiguas tirado en mitad del pasillo. Y después está Sirius, claro. Si pudiera, James está absolutamente seguro de que Sirius se mearía alrededor de Remus para marcar territorio. Es divertido ver a Sirius así. Recuerda ocasiones en las que Lily y Remus anunciaban su intención de ir a alguna tienda de música en Londres muggle y entonces Peter, Sirius y él se acoplaban e iban todos juntos el domingo. Entonces Lily y Remus miraban discos, hablando mientras sonaba alguna canción cursi y hippie y Lily gritaba "Dios, me encanta esta canción", agarrándose al brazo de Remus, mientras éste sonreía y asentía con la cabeza.

-Lupin, espero que no estés de acuerdo con ella.

-Por supuesto que lo está, animal -contesta Lily, a pesar de que Sirius no se ha dirigido a ella-. Me encanta saber que a Remus no se le pegan esas manías tuyas de macho heterosexual.

-¿Macho heterosexual? -se burla Sirius-. Creo que ha quedado más que claro por quien me resbala la polla, cielo.

-Eew -masculla Lily- Lo decía por la testosterona, Sirius.

-Ya. En todo caso, nada de pegarle mariconadas. Es mi licántropo. Búscate otro.

-¿Tuyo? Remus no es de nadie. En todo caso, mío, ya que yo lo descubrí antes.

-Tú tienes más ventaja, naturalmente. Yo tengo algo de retraso -sonríe Sirius-. Es por el incesto en mi familia, ya sabes. ¿No ves que tengo los ojos muy juntos?

-Eso no te disculpa. Se ve a la primera lo bueno que es Remus. -Aquí es donde Remus se ruboriza y James ríe al verlo así.

-Perdona, Lily, cariño, pero creo que no sabes lo bueno que Remus _puede _llegar a ser.

Remus hace un gesto exasperado y, completamente sonrojado, se va hacia otra de las estanterías, lejos de ESOS dos. James, desde lejos, sigue sonriendo, y más cuando ve cómo Lily, su Lily, le pasa un brazo por el hombro a Sirius.

-Cómo me gusta verlo así, imbécil.

-Ya te digo -dice Sirius, mirando al licántropo con un brillo especial en los ojos-. Eres una jodida zorra, pero tienes razón.

James suspira, cogiendo el último disco de los Sex Pistols.

_Vaya trío._

CARTAS. 

La primera vez que Remus y Sirius tuvieron una discusión de pareja, coincidió con las vacaciones de Semana Santa y Sirius se tuvo que ir porque los Potter (padres adoptivos temporalmente) le habían obligado. O bueno, más bien Dorea quería ver que su hijo y Sirius no estaban demasiado flacos. También invitó a Remus, pero éste amablemente la rechazó -más que nada porque estaba enfadado con Sirius-. Remus recibió una carta cada día de las vacaciones. Al principio, eran bastante secas y escuetas (primera fase: orgullo). "_No sé por qué te enfadas, ya sabes que Snape es superior a mis fuerzas._" "_Si me perdonaras podría dejar de escribir disculpas y creo que podríamos aprovechar más el papel¿no crees? Algo así como cartas calientapollas. Hasta las lechuzas se pondrían cachondas, Lupin_". Después, al no recibir respuesta por parte de Remus, se volvieron más largas y suplicantes. "_Joder, Remus, estás siendo bastante injusto¿sabes? James tenía la broma preparada y no me pude resistir. Además, una vez. Una vez en dos larguísimos meses. No estaría demás que contestaras. Pd: Si no tuviera demasiado orgullo te diría que estoy acojonado, Lupin. Si no lo tuviera._" Al sexto día, Remus contestó. Contestó con una larga carta en la que le decía a Sirius por qué no debía ser tan cabrón con Snape. "_...después de todo, Sirius, él no tiene amigos. No tiene a nadie, solamente habla con Lily a veces. Además, creo que tienes cosas más interesantes que hacer que meterte con Snape. Pd¿decías algo de lechuzas cachondas?_"

Remus guarda todavía esas cartas. Y las que vinieron después, llenas de la caligrafía emocionada e impulsiva de Sirius.

HUMILLACIÓN. 

_-Sangre sucia._

El murmullo es discreto, pero Lily lo escucha. Y James y Sirius también. Ambos se levantan como un resorte. Cada vez hay más hostilidad, más rencor, más prejuicios, menos escrúpulos. James destila odio por sus pupilas y Sirius se sienta encima de su pupitre, mirando con fingido interés a ese tal Davison de Ravenclaw.

-Ostia, Davison, no te había reconocido. La foto que tenía tu novia en el cabecero de la cama era de hace un par de años¿no? O quizás es que estaba demasiado entretenido follándomela.

El tal Ravenclaw tiembla y tensa los músculos. Había tenido la intención de humillar a Evans y, _oportunamente_, aparecía ese Black para girar las tornas.

-Dices tonterías. Yo sé que Casey no ha hecho esas...perversiones contigo.

-Oh, Casey, Casey. -sonríe Sirius-. Me encanta su pelo.

Cuando Sirius ha hecho que se distraiga, enfurecido, James se adelanta y le apunta al cuello con la varita.

-Una vez más, gilipollas -sisea, más furioso de lo que ha estado nunca-, una jodida vez más y haré que me supliques la muerte mientras te meas en esos calzoncillos de Snoopy tan cutres que tienes¿te enteras?

-James...Déjalo, no vale la pena -dice Lily, asustada. Jamás ha visto tan enfadado al Gryffindor y, aunque no le da miedo, sí teme en lo que pueda desembocar esa discusión-. Por favor, James.

Ante esa voz tan suave, James se relaja de inmediato. Baja la varita y sigue a Lily, saliendo de la clase. Otra varita apunta al chico Ravenclaw.

-Y si no lo hace él, lo haré yo. Y encima me volveré a tirar a tu novia, estúpido.

BUFANDA.

Lleva dos meses esperándolo. Piensa que cómo puede ser posible que tenga la desfachatez de hacerlo esperar, pero después piensa que quizás no ha podido, que debe de estar perdido en alguna cueva o algún bosque con la única compañía de Buckbeak y entonces se siente culpable. Como cada tarde, Remus pone el gramófono y el jazz inunda todo la casa, mientras el ruido de la tetera le hace los coros. El sol, levemente anaranjado, entra por la ventana y se desliza por las paredes, los muebles y el suelo. Remus lee El Profeta, mientras echa galletas en un plato y lo sirve en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. Nada de Sirius Black, solamente una breve noticia que dice que no hay novedades sobre su paradero. Eso lo tranquiliza. Da un muerdo a la galleta, a pesar de que no tiene mucha hambre. La tetera silba más fuerte. Y entonces ocurre.

Llaman a la puerta. Un golpe. Silencio. Otro golpe. Y entonces el tercero inmediatamente después. Es un ritmo, un ritual, que solamente una persona podría hacer. Ese ritmo se repite y entonces siente cómo le late el corazón. Moonlight Serenade suena en el gramófono y corre hacia la puerta. Cuando la abre, lo ve. Ahí, de pie, demacrado. Pero los ojos le brillan todavía y ésa es la única señal que Remus necesitaba. Le deja pasar y cierra la puerta.

Se abrazan. Un abrazo cálido y lánguido y Sirius murmura que necesita darse un baño, mientras piensa "_Dios, Lupin, te besaría si no hubiera comido tantas ratas estos días._" Remus le prepara un baño mientras Sirius se deja caer en el sofá, agotado mental y físicamente. Remus coge unos vaqueros -que hace años que no usa- y un jersey ligero. Cogería unos calzoncillos, pero entonces recuerda que a Sirius no le gustan y decide probar haber si sigue con esa costumbre. Cuando llega al salón le da lástima despertarlo, pero lo hace con una caricia en la mejilla pálida. Es la primera vez que Sirius duerme sin tener pesadillas y cuando despierta se encuentra mucho más relajado. Cuando sale de la ducha, con el pelo desenredado, los dientes en mejor estado y totalmente limpio, Remus cree ver algo de aquel joven Sirius del que un día se enamoró, a pesar de la miradada algo perdida y las ojeras. Sirius come restos del almuerzo mientras Remus bebe té y hablan de Harry y de cómo escapó de Azkaban, con el jazz de fondo.

Ya es de noche cuando comienzan a hablar de la desconfianza, de Voldemort y de la muerte de James y Lily. Se piden perdón entre besos y hacen el amor en la cama deshecha de Remus, llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas a lametazos. Por la mañana, le dan de comer juntos a Buckbeak y Sirius decide ir a Grimmauld Place, puesto que ha recibido una carta de Dumbledore citándolo allí. Se despiden entre besos y caricias lánguidas. Se hacen nuevas promesas y renuevan las rotas. Sirius le dice que le dé otra chaqueta, que volar encima de un hipogrifo a tanta velocidad da algo de frío, y Remus busca entre sus cosas alguna chaqueta de invierno. Entonces, la ve. La bufanda de Gryffindor de Sirius. Se la pone él mismo y ve que Sirius se tensa. Ve sus ojos cristalinos y prefiere que cierre los ojos, así que lo besa de nuevo.

-Vuelve esta vez, Sirius.

-Desde luego.

"_Ten cuidado la próxima luna llena, Lunático_" dice antes de irse. "_Es pasado mañana_". Todavía recuerda esas cosas. Y Remus Lupin recuerda por qué se enamoró de Sirius Black mientras ve la bufanda ondeándose por la fuerza del viento.

PISTOLA. 

-La _pinícula _era un pelmazo.

Parece que a Sirius no le gustan las películas de vaqueros. Cuando salen del cine, Lily se tapa las orejas para no escuchar la perorata de Black, mientras Remus enciende un cigarro y James y Peter se pelean por los restos de palomitas.

-Para empezar está el hecho de que visten fatal. Joder, creo que ese chaleco que llevaba el protagonista se lo he visto a Kreacher. Por no hablar de las peleas. Esas _pitolas _que echan fuego por la boca...Es como si Peter hubiera escrito la _pinícula. _¡Por las bragas de Circe! Lo único bueno que tiene es el puticlub.

-Saloon, Sirius.

-Cómo sea. -Hace un gesto con la mano y le quita el cigarro de los labios-. Las tías bailando a la vez, con esos vestiditos que parecen largos pero ni de coña. Se ve que el director además de aburrido está salido.

-Eres un insulto al cine, Black -habla por primera vez Lily, que a pesar de haber hecho lo posible por no prestar atención a Sirius, ha oído todo-. El western es muy bueno. De hecho hay películas geniales, con historias de aventuras y algún romance de por medio. Son entretenidas.

-Claro, entretenidas para las amas de casa y chicas como tú.

-Pues a mí me gustan.

Sirius le mira como si le hubiera dicho algo profundamente doloroso. Se pone una mano en el pecho y frunce los labios.

-Por Dios, Lunático. En qué te has convertido.

-¿En un licántropo marica? -bromea, cogiendo su cigarro y dando una calada.

-¡En una chica!

-Merlín, Sirius, déjalo ya. Las películas de vaqueros no tienen nada de malo.

-¡A mí también me gustan! -dice James, con la boca llena de palomitas.

-Tú no cuentas, eres un calzonazos.

Remus sonríe, tira el cigarro, pisándolo después, y le pasa un brazo a Sirius por la cintura.

-No te preocupes. La próxima vez, iremos a ver una policiaca.

Sirius le devuelve el abrazo suavemente.

-¿Con _pitolas_?

-Alguna habrá.

-Bueno. Mientras no haya muchas...

Remus le besa en los labios, sin perder la sonrisa.

MIEDO. 

Lo ve en sus ojos grises. Esa impulsividad, esa alegre adrenalina, esa locura, ese fino destello de ira y burla. Remus presiente que va a ocurrir algo. Porque Sirius se deja llevar y no tiene en cuenta nada, ni siquiera que no hay que subestimar al enemigo. Sabe que Bellatrix está completamente loca y que le odia más que nunca. Pero lo ve. Ve los ojos de Sirius, ve su error, y ve la mirada de Bella, la sonrisa desquiciada, el ansia con que mira la figura de Sirius y el Velo detrás.

Y lo sabe.

Lo sabe antes de que ocurra, quizás una décima de segundo antes.

Y no le da tiempo a reaccionar.

De pronto la figura de Sirius ya no está y él cae en la desgracia de solamente tener sus recuerdos. El miedo se convierte en rabia y la rabia en dolor.

Y en su dolor, Remus siempre recordará que jamás sentirá tanto miedo como en esa décima de segundo.

MÚSICA. 

El otoño llega a Hogwarts. Las hojas se amarillean y caen, el verde de la hierba se oscurece y el cielo es de un gris claro. Remus huele el viento que anuncia la llegada de la lluvia, huele la tinta de su trabajo de Pociones y el olor dulce de las golosinas y el perfume de Lily, que hace los deberes tumbada en su cama. Todo está tranquilo, exceptuando alguna que otra carcajada proveniente de Sirius, que juega al ajedrez mágico con Peter, mientras James lee un libro de poesía -regalo de Lily. Posiblemente si no fuera de ella, ni siquiera habría leído la primera página-. El gramófono que su madre le regaló las Navidades pasadas inunda con su música toda la habitación de los chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor y Remus suspira, esperando esa canción. Sabe que es la siguiente.

Al escucharla, James deja de leer y se acerca a su cama para agarrar la mano de Lily y obligarla a bailar con él.

_Heaven...I'm in Heaven,_ escucha Remus, mientras mira bailar a sus dos amigos. Los dos se acoplan perfectamente el uno al otro, incluso con sus imperfecciones. Las pecas de Lily contrastan con la piel pálida de James y su pelo esparcido por el hombro del animago resalta más que nunca con esa camisa del uniforme. Su mirada se desvía y ve cómo Sirius finge jugar al ajedrez pero, al igual que él segundos antes, se fija en la pareja. Le gustaría poder bailar con Sirius así. Bueno, no bailar, claro, él es muy mal bailarín, pero le gustaría poder escuchar esa canción mientras siente la complicidad que comparten James y Lily en esos momentos. Se levanta, quizás por el repentino enfado que le asalta o quizás porque le duele no poder _bailar _con Sirius. Doblando su pergamino, abre la puerta de la habitación y sale.

Pero antes de bajar siquiera un escalón, mientras la voz de Ella entra en esa comunión de instrumentos, una mano lo agarra del hombro. Y entonces Sirius lo abraza y apoya su mejilla contra la suya y susurra, tan bajito que le cuesta escuchar.

_-And my heart beats so that I can hardly speak..._

Y entonces cierra los ojos y sonríe sobre los labios de Remus y Remus no sabe hacer otra cosa más que seguir el ritmo placentero y lánguido que le invita a seguir ese chucho. Sirius no es muy buen cantante pero ese susurro no lo cambiaría por nada.

Ella sigue cantando desde el fondo de la habitación. _When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek. _Y Remus no puede estar más de acuerdo con ella.

SALIDA. 

Parece que no puede llorar mas. Pero ahora las lágrimas no valen nada, porque ya ha derramado tantas que se ha hecho insensible. Llora sin darse cuenta y sólo se percata de ello cuando siente la mano húmeda, mientras se prepara un té. Se siente frágil por primera vez en su vida después de varios años y le tiemblan las rodillas. Le gustaría dormir, pero sabe que es imposible, porque cuando cierre los ojos los recuerdos lo atormentarán y lo sumirán en un caos desesperado de sufrimiento y soledad. Se siente solo, se siente traicionado y humillado. Y odia saber que un día le permitieron no sentirse así, anhelando volver a aquellos tiempos.

Los días pasan uno a uno y le parece injusto que la vida no cambie ni un ápice, que no se pare un momento para dejarle descansar. Es tan injusto que para unos sean días llenos de posibilidades, nuevas metas, nuevos proyectos, mientras que para él ya no hay nada. Cuando el corazón te deja de latir, poco se puede hacer.

_Tienes que aceptarlo _se dice a sí mismo cada día, al levantarse, _ellos están muertos. Todos han muerto. Ya no existen, Remus._

Y ya no le queda nada. No hay salidas, no hay soluciones, no hay vida.

No hay más días de primavera para Remus.

RELOJ. 

Siguen discutiendo sobre los puntos de la reunión (nuevos sitios donde se ha visto a Voldemort, posibles mortífagos, ataques de muggles...), pero Remus no consigue concentrarse. O más bien es imposible concentrarse con Sirius al lado. El muy desgraciado tiene la capacidad de hacerle rabiar -porque el único motivo por el que le acaricia la pierna con su pie desnudo es hacerle rabiar- mientras discute con Snape sobre licántropos y gigantes.

-Snape, aunque te cueste reconocerlo, hay personas que no tienen doble moral -ladra, despreocupado, chinchando, buscando el punto débil de Severus, mientras le dedica una sonrisa. A él. Maldito chucho.

-No tienes ni idea, Black. No todos los licántropos son como el que tienes al lado.

Lo nota tensarse y, cuando está a punto de enseñar los colmillos y morder, Remus apoya la mano suave y discretamente sobre su brazo derecho. Es como un perro al que apacigua con una simple caricia. Bueno, ES un perro. Y lo mejor de todo es que mientras mantiene su mano ahí, conciliadora, tranquilizante, como un bálsamo, Sirius está tranquilo.

A veces Remus se sorprende al ver que no hay diferencia entre el Sirius de treinta y cinco años y el de diecisiete.

Entonces el reloj de bolsillo de Sirius suena. Remus se sorprendió bastante al ver que tenía un reloj de bolsillo, hasta que Sirius le dijo que era una reliquia familiar. Sirius consiguió, después de un poco de información, hechizarlo. Todavía recuerda cuando se lo enseñó. _¿Tú¿Con un reloj de bolsillo? _preguntó, mirando como Sirius abría la tapa y se lo tendía. Jamás olvidará ese día. Nunca había visto un reloj así, excepto el de los Weasley -principalmente porque nunca había tenido amistad con demasiadas familias. En este reloj había dos manecillas y varios puntos. _G.P., R.H., H., I.D. _y _F.M(1)._ Sin quererlo se emocionó, mirando a Sirius después. _¿Ves, Lunático? Te has convertido en una manecilla. ¿Quién lo diría, eh? _Remus le contestó con un beso. En la cama y después de haber compartido más besos y saliva y haberse querido como animales -porque, al fin y al cabo, es lo que son-, Sirius se lo explicó con más detalle.

-Aquí están las personas más importantes para mí. Ahora estoy seguro de que estáis bien, Remus. Sobre todo por Harry, la verdad es que me gustaría que estuviese aquí. Grimmaul Place, tu casa, Hogwarts, en peligro y bueno...la última es por si se me olvida -susurró, con la mirada sombría-. Últimamente ya no soy el mismo. Aunque me esfuerce, todavía está Azkaban.

Remus le besó. Le besó y le hizo olvidar por un momento todo, hizo que volviera a tener diecisiete años, se bebió esa tristeza y se la comió de un bocado.

-Harry está al llegar -dice Sirius, haciéndole volver de sus recuerdos. Remus sonríe y se levanta, dándose cuenta de que la reunión se ha dado por terminada.

-Entonces será mejor que le diga a Molly que la reunión se ha acabado. Kingsley, Severus.

Al salir por la puerta, nota unos brazos ansiosos abrazarle por detrás y la barba de Sirius rasparle el cuello.

-Lunático, no sé cómo has sido capaz de dejarme allí con esos dos.

-De Snape lo entiendo, pero ¿qué problema tienes con Kingsley?

-¿Que qué problema tengo? No ha parado de mirarte el culo, Remus.

-Pero si he estado sentado, Sirius -dice, con gesto exasperado.

-Bueno, pero me he fijado cuando te has levantado, Lunático.

-¿Cuándo vas a madurar?

-Por las bragas de Circe. ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan estúpidas? -le empuja suavemente y se acerca a su rostro-. Podrías usar la boca para otras cosas.

-¿Como cuales? -preguntas Remus, cediendo un poco.

-Podrías comerme la polla, Lupin.

Se le seca la boca. Sabe que es mitad broma mitad invitación, pero no puede evitar tensarse.

-Podrías intentarlo tú solo. Los perros son bastante flexibles.

-¿Te crees que no lo he intentado?

-Eres asqueroso, Sirius.

-Pero no puedes vivir sin mí, Lunático. Es ley de vida.

Sonríe suavemente y, antes de oír el grito de Molly -_¡Harry, querido!-_ le da tiempo de robarle un beso. Sirius saca la lengua, incitándole un poco más, pero Remus es consciente. Todavía, al menos.

-Tu ahijado está a punto de venir.

-Mhmph...

Sonríe de nuevo, mientras se separa definitivamente de él.

-Ha resultado útil ese reloj¿verdad?

**SEPTIEMBRE**

1965. Es otoño. Las hojas de los árboles caen irremediablemente, presa del viento y la lluvia. El suelo se tiñe de un mar ocre, y las calles se ven solitarias y frías. Sólo una figura, grande y poderosa, se pasea por las avenidas de aquel pueblo alejado de la mano de Merlín, aplastando las frágiles y muertas hojas con sus zapatos negros. La noche lo protege de las miradas indiscretas y el sueño pasa de largo ante su silueta. Se detiene, al divisar a unos metros la elegante casa, de paredes blancas y ventanales de granito. Anda, sin detenerse ni un momento, con paso lento y seguro. Suspira. Está viejo, cansado. Ya ha luchado demasiado y ahora, que comienzan de nuevo los tiempos difíciles, le preocupa el futuro que tendrán. Su pueblo y él. Por más que intenta ser optimista, ese futuro se ve oscuro, negruzco. Y con impotencia ve que nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar. Porque él está viejo, cansado. Suspira de nuevo. Y golpea la dura madera de la puerta principal, moviendo con firmeza el picaporte negro.

Ahora está sentado en una elegante y sobria silla de calamina. Los codos apoyados en las rodillas fuertes. La barbilla apoyada en las manos grandes. Los ojos vagando por la vasta habitación, deteniéndose un momento en el cuerpo pequeño que gime en la cama. El sudor cubre su frente humedecida, mojando sus cabellos castaños también. Los labios rosados, fruncidos un momento, para después abrirse. Y entonces el pequeño grita de nuevo.

Los ojos azules de Albus, detrás de unas gafas de media luna, se desvían ahora hacia la mujer que limpia el sudor del rostro del niño. Sus manos arrugadas y femeninas oprimen, con firmeza, la gasa mojada con agua tibia de la palangana, que descansa en sus rodillas. Después cubre la frente del pequeño con la blanca tela y cierra los ojos, humedecidos y cálidos.

La puerta de la estancia se abre, revelando una figura de mujer, mucho más joven que la de aquella que cuida al niño gimiente. Albus Dumbledore se incorpora, contemplándola con cuidado y respeto.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? -pregunta la muchacha. Su voz se escucha preocupada y desesperada-. ¿Cómo está mi pequeño?

La anciana deja el paño en la frente del niño y se levanta, la palangana en sus blancas manos, que después deja en la mesita de noche. Se acerca a la joven y la abraza con fuerza.

- Hija mía... La fiebre no desciende, pero la herida ha cesado de sangrar. Confiemos en que Merlín lo ayude.

- Pero... ¿Cómo ha podido ocurrirle eso? Oh¡por Morgana! -solloza, abrazando a su madre.

April Lupin está desconsolada. Albus suspira, sintiendo la pena que atenaza los miembros de la mujer. No se merece lo que le ha ocurrido. Un marido muerto y un hijo licántropo. ¿Quién puede ser más desgraciado? Él siente como la rabia rodea todo su cuerpo y tiembla durante un segundo. Su autocontrol se va perdiendo ante los sucesos tan terribles que se han avecinado. Mira, con admiración, como la madre consuela a la hija, en un abrazo lleno de reconfortante apoyo. La anciana, más baja que su primogénita, cierra los ojos, y Albus puede ver el temblor que, segundos antes, lo poseía a él.

No pueden seguir así. Ni un minuto más.

- ¡No puedes desistir! Dale gracias a Morgana, porque tu hijo no ha muerto. Ahora saldrá adelante¿me oyes? Tu pequeño saldrá adelante –dice la vieja bruja, levantándole la barbilla suave, mirándola con ojos tiernos, siempre cálidos-. Y yo estaré ahí para ayudarte.

- Oh, mamá...

Albus se levanta y se despide de ambas mujeres, después de mirar con cariño y pena al pequeño que parece estar más tranquilo. Abandona la habitación, decidido a buscar una solución. Ese niño no se merece el exilio ni la muerte ni la marginación.

Albus se levanta de su escritorio. No puede dormir, por Lupin. Cuando por fin parece que Morfeo se apiada de él y le permite dormir unas horas, alguien aparece en su habitación. Entonces piensa seriamente trasladar ésta a su despacho de Hogwarts; allí nadie puede aparecerse. Pero ahora se talla suavemente sus ojos, clavándolos cansados en su amigo, que lo mira con algo de nerviosismo.

- ¿Ojoloco?

- Albus... Tienes que venir con urgencia.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? -dice, preocupado.

Ojoloco carraspea con fuerza, mirando de un lado a otro. Dumbledore mira, expectante.

- Es... Ha muerto... Un miembro del Consejo escolar, Orión Black.

Albus se viste apresuradamente. Su túnica malva, con estrellas brillantes y doradas, está arrugada, pero no le importa. Con su varita en alto, y sus cabellos albinos meciéndose ante el viento que producen sus pasos rápidos, desaparece de allí.

Ojoloco Moody lo imita, después de suspirar.

Suspira de nuevo. Esa noche ha sido muy ajetreada. Había pensado en pasar todo el día siguiente junto a la señora Lupin y su madre, para arreglar lo referente al entierro de John, pero ahora se le hacía imposible. Pobre John... Tan joven, con una vida todavía por vivir y ya muerto. "Has dejado a una mujer y a un hijo maldito." April está completamente indispuesta para encargarse de todo ya que cuida de su hijo en todo momento. Así la abuela del niño debía arreglarlo todo.

Albus suspira, cada vez más cansado.

Se encuentra en el sobrio salón de la mansión de la familia Black. Las mujeres de la alta sociedad mágica, miembros de familias de sangre pura, rodean a la viuda de Orión Black. Walburga solloza con fuerza, con un pañuelo de seda en las manos y se lo lleva continuamente a los ojos para limpiar lágrimas inexistentes.

Albus frunce el entrecejo.

No cree que la mujer llore realmente la muerte de Orión. A pesar de que nunca había sido muy amigo de este, Albus lo respetaba, ya que no era como los demás miembros de la familia Black. No compartía la opinión de una sociedad mágica diversificada, donde convivieran sangres puras y mestizos o, como vulgarmente llamaban, sangres sucias, pero sí que la respetaba. Y, por supuesto, no creía que la solución al problema estuviera matando a los mestizos o a los hijos de muggles; sin embargo, Walburga es una Black con todas las de la ley. Desprecia a todos los que no tienen por completo sangre mágica en las venas y desea sus muertes.

Los miembros del Winzegamot hablan sobre los nuevos cambios que se harán después de la muerte de Orión, pero Albus no presta mucha atención. Después de contemplar los consuelos hipócritas de las damas de alta alcurnia mágica, su mirada se desvía entonces hacia el vestíbulo que hay a continuación de las escaleras. Escondidos detrás de las amplias cortinas, hay dos figuras pequeñas. Ambos niños lo miran con intensidad. Ambos con ojos de un color de metal fundido. El mayor de ellos abraza al más pequeño, con firmeza. Su mirada es desafiante, a la par que temerosa. El benjamín tiene los ojos humedecidos y Albus está seguro de que, si hace algún movimiento brusco, conseguiría que se echara a llorar. Sostiene un oso de felpa, color marrón.

Se levanta y sube los escalones, con movimientos suaves y tranquilos. Mirando con respeto al mayor, que no tiene más de cinco años, se arrodilla y sonríe suavemente. Antes de que hable, el muchacho se adelanta.

- No se acerque más -dice, con desconfianza.

- De acuerdo -responde Albus, con cautela.- ¿Puedo saber con quién tengo el honor de hablar?

Albus prefiere utilizar un respeto digno de un rey antes que enfadar al pequeño. Tiene una ligera idea de quien es, por eso no quiere parecer imponente ni desagradable. Es la única esperanza para aquella familia. Lo haría por respeto a Orión, al menos. Esos niños deben ser magos leales, valientes.

- Soy Sirius Black -responde el muchacho, sin dejar de abrazar al pequeño.- Y él es mi hermano Regulus.

- Hola, Sirius. Yo soy Albus Dumbledore.

En seguida, el muchacho parece amedrentarse.

- ¿Usted es Albus Dumbledore? -pregunta, admirado.- ¿De verdad?

- Sí -sonrió.

- ¿Usted sabe dónde está mi padre?

- ¡Sirius!

Esa exclamación hace que Albus se levante y dé la vuelta. A pesar de eso, puede ver el temblor que cruza el cuerpo de Sirius y como abrazaba más fuerte a Regulus. Walburga se acerca y mira con desagrado a su primogénito.

- ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?. ¡Deberías estar dormido, ya es más de medianoche! Eres tan irresponsable... Te he dicho infinidad de veces que cuides de tu hermano.

- Perdona, Walburga, pero Sirius hablaba conmigo. –tercia Albus, preocupado por las consecuencias que podría tener el muchacho por su causa-. ¿Por qué no sigues atendiendo a tus invitados? Debes estar muy cansada, querida...

Walburga tiene los ojos grises, como Sirius. Pero Albus puede apreciar lo diferentes que son. Los de la mujer son fríos y arrogantes, mientras que los del muchacho se clavan en ti, con recelo, con valentía. Además, son cálidos. Una calidez que se iba perdiendo con el paso del tiempo.

Walburga asiente a lo dicho por él y se marcha bajando de nuevo las escaleras.

Cuando Albus mira al pequeño, éste le sonríe. Y el viejo mago quiere que siempre tenga esa sonrisa en el rostro.

El funeral de John es íntimo y el de Orión está atestado de miembros de la alta sociedad mágica. April llora por su marido, en silencio. Después va al dormitorio de su hijo, que empieza a recuperarse con lentitud. A pesar de eso, la terrible noticia se confirma: Remus es licántropo. Él mismo se lo dice, sintiéndose desgraciado.

Walburga Black se pasea por el salón de su mansión, atendiendo a sus honorables invitados. Mientras entierran a Orión, nadie ve cómo llora, ya que lleva puesta una delicada pamela con tul, impidiendo que vean sus ojos. Todo el mundo lo asocia a que, como dama de una fina familia, le da reparo que la vean llorar. La realidad es distinta. Walburga no llora. No cuida de sus hijos, que a pesar de no ser conscientes de lo que ocurre, están desconcertados al ver a tanta gente en su casa. No siente ninguna pena cuando comienza el ritual de incineración, sabiendo que ya no verá el rostro de su esposo nunca más.

Pero Albus no puede evitar pensar que hay algo que une a April Lupin y Walburga Black.

Sus hijos.

Remus lloró cuando le dijeron que su padre había muerto, por defenderlo, a manos de Fenrir Greyback. Sirius lloró también, cuando se dio cuenta de la verdad. Su padre había muerto, no sabía cómo, pero lo había hecho. Y ahora estaba solo, solo a merced de su madre.

Y los dos niños se hicieron una promesa, en su interior, que nadie jamás supo. Y no volvieron a llorar hasta mucho tiempo después.

**INJUSTO**

Antes del 31 de Octubre de 1981, todo era fácil para Remus Lupin. Dentro de lo que cabe.

La verdad era que no sabía qué estudiar después de terminar Hogwarts, para ser sinceros. Dumbledore le había aconsejado discretamente que, después de los estudios y la experiencia oportunos, podría conseguir un puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero Remus no quería meter en más problemas al viejo director. Si alguien descubriera que era un licántropo, las cartas de los padres de los nuevos alumnos quejándose porque un hombre lobo les diera clase a sus hijos no tardarían en llegar y, francamente, Remus consideraba que el profesor Dumbledore no se merecía que él le agradeciera su ayuda de esa forma. En un principio, Remus quería ir a la Academia para Futuros Aurores, ya que el trabajo de auror siempre le había emocionado, puesto que éste se encargaba de velar por la seguridad de los magos y brujas. Además, la asignatura que mejor se le daba a Remus cuando estudiaba en el colegio era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, por lo que albergaba un poco de esperanza por conseguir una plaza en la academia. Nada más lejos de la realidad: al rellenar el cuestionario para solicitar la matrícula, tuvo que responder a una pregunta demasiado concreta, revelando así su condición de licántropo. Días después recibió una lechuza de parte del Ministerio de Magia, rechazando su solicitud. Eso había desanimado mucho a Remus. Aún así, intentó interesarse en otros empleos, aunque ninguno le emocionaba tanto como el de auror.

Además, le hubiera gustado estudiar con Sirius.

Sirius estaba orgulloso de estudiar en la Academia para Futuros Aurores, además de tener varios motivos para haber solicitado una plaza. Cada vez que le preguntaba por la calle alguien conocido qué había decidido hacer después de Hogwarts, Sirius contestaba, muy alegre _«Oh¿No lo sabías¡Voy a ser auror! El primer auror en mi familia. Por lo que me han dicho, mi madre está muy orgullosa» _El hecho de saber que Walburga estaba tan furiosa con él lo había alentado para seguir estudiando. Además de que a Sirius le encantaba la adrenalina en cada clase, en cada prueba. De hecho, todos los viernes, los estudiantes debían hacer una prueba física, simulando estar en alguna redada criminal o algo parecido, y Sirius llegaba a clase el primero. Jamás se le había visto tan ilusionado. Aunque claro, saber que Remus no podía estudiar con él lo había entristecido. Pensaba fervientemente que Remus era mejor mago que él y era bastante injusto que no le hubieran dado una plaza.

Por su parte, Lily estaba muy concentrada en sus estudios de Medimagia. Las clases le robaban casi todo su tiempo y era bien sabido que la Medimagia era una de las carreras más difíciles del mundo mágico. Por las mañanas iba a dos clases, que James definía como _dar dos clases de Historia de la Magia. Un muermo, Canuto_, mientras que todas las tardes menos los viernes iba a unas clases en las que practicaba con las pociones y que a Lily le recordaban a esos laboratorios que había en las escuelas _muggles._ A pesar de todo eso, todavía le quedaba tiempo para estar con James, con quien tenía un noviazgo desde séptimo año.

Éste, por su parte, había entrado como vacante en el Puddlemere United y estaba metido de lleno para que el entrenador lo presentara como titular del equipo. El Puddlemere United era uno de los mejores equipos de Quidditch del Reino Unido y James se había puesto eufórico cuando lo habían aceptado de jugador. Quizás con suerte y esfuerzo pudiera jugar algún partido, ser titular como buscador y cumplir su sueño: jugar en los próximos mundiales de Quidditch. A Peter también le iba bastante bien. No solicitó ninguna plaza para ser auror, ni quiso estudiar Medimagia ni tampoco era bueno para el Quidditch, a él le interesaban otras cosas, como el origen de la magia o cómo se encontraban los materiales para canalizarla. Por ello había conseguido un puesto como ayudante del señor Ollivanders en su tienda de varitas. El viejo Ollivanders era muy sabio y cada día le enseñaba una cosa. Todas las mañanas le ayudaba a ordenar los estantes polvorientos llenos de cajitas entrelargas donde se guardaban las varitas y se aseguraba de que todo estuviera bien listo para el mes de Septiembre, que era cuando los nuevos estudiantes venían a la tienda para adquirir sus nuevas varitas.

Los cinco pertenecían a la Orden del Fénix, junto con varios amigos y conocidos. Por ejemplo, Frank y Alice Longbottom eran muy amigos suyos, mientras que Remus se llevaba muy bien con un viejo amigo de Dumbledore, el auror Ojoloco Moody. También hablaban a menudo con el matrimonio Weasley, que ya tenía cinco hijos a pesar de ser muy joven, todos ellos pelirrojos y con graciosas pecas en sus mejillas. También pertenecían a la Orden los hermanos de la señora Weasley, Fabian y Gideon, ambos gemelos y muy parecidos a su hermana. La Orden del Fénix había sido creada para combatir a Voldemort, ayudando al Ministerio de Magia en ello, ya que éste se empeñaba en aparentar que la situación no era tan grave.

Sí, se podría decir que nada había cambiado, al menos no para los merodeadores. Es verdad que echaban de menos vivir en Hogwarts, recibir regaños de la profesora McGonagall, cuidados cariñosos de madame Pomfrey y hacer deberes los domingos por la tarde en la biblioteca, pero su amistad no había cambiado. Se reunían a menudo en Las Tres Escobas y hablaban de sus trabajos o de cosas que les habían ocurrido. Aunque no todo era de color de rosa, por supuesto. Voldemort seguía achechando y cada mañana se escuchaba una nueva noticia sobre la muerte de algún _muggle_. Lily estaba algo triste por Severus Snape, con quien había roto su amistad en quinto año por haberla llamado _sangre sucia_ delante de todos los estudiantes. James, por su parte, estaba muy preocupado por sus padres, ya que los asesinatos ocurrían frecuentemente cerca de donde los señores Potter vivían. Peter estaba aterrado y no solía hablar demasiado del tema, mientras que Remus prefería no pensar en ello, aunque le preocupaban sus amigos. No lo demostraba muy a menudo, claro, al contrario que Sirius, que ahora más que nunca había liberado su vena sobre protectora y no perdía oportunidad para visitarlo cada dos por tres y quedarse a comer o a cenar en su casa.

Fue injusto. Es verdad que, estando en guerra, te esperas cualquier cosa. Pero Remus Lupin nunca se esperó algo así.

James y Lily tenían un bebé. Eran un matrimonio fuerte, se querían, se merecían estar juntos. Lily iba a terminar su carrera y James era titular y se preparaba para jugar en los Mundiales del 82. El pequeño Harry tenía los ojos de su madre y era idéntico a su padre. James adoraba a su hijo. Lily adoraba ver el papel de padre que ejercía su marido. Eran una familia.

Fue injusto. Porque Sirius estaba especializándose e intentaba convertirse en un Inefable, uno de los primeros Inefables vivos. Porque era reconocido y porque consideraba a James un hermano y quería a Harry como si fuera su propio hijo.

Fue injusto. Porque Remus Lupin por fin había conocido el amor de la mano de su mejor amigo. Porque tenía una vida tranquila y feliz, a pesar de todos los obstáculos. Trabajaba en algo que le gustaba, en una librería pequeña en el barrio de Nothing Hill, y, cuando terminaba su horario, Sirius lo esperaba en casa, sino había ningún imprevisto o un ataque. Y se besaban escuchando jazz y comiendo emparedados, debajo de una cálida manta a cuadros. Y luego, por la noche, cuando se acostaban en aquella cama mullida, Sirius le hacía el amor con fuerza, como si fuese la última vez. Y la cama chirriaba y a Sirius le gustaba que lo hiciese, para que _todo el mundo vea por quién chirría tu cama, cariño_.

Fue injusto. Porque Sirius murió con Lily y James y Remus murió con Sirius.

Antes del 31 de Octubre de 1981, todo era fácil para Remus Lupin. Después de ella, ya no había Harry al que cambiarle los pañales. No había ninguna Lily Evans que escuchara sus problemas ni a quien regalarle libros que compraba a mitad de precio en aquella librería de Nothing Hill, a la cual tuvo que renunciar. No había James Potter ni ninguna broma, ni tampoco ningún comentario comprensivo, protector y reconfortante.

Y ya no hubo más besos al salir del trabajo, ni cuerpos calientes acariciándose, ni tampoco boca que lamiera su oreja, ni brazos que tomaran sus abrazos.

Ya no hubo más Sirius Black ni camas que chirriaran por él.

(fin)


End file.
